Super Smash Saga
by JmazingWriter
Summary: The Nintendo Multiverse is in grave jeopardy. Evil has set its sights on the Dream Star, an artifact of unimaginable power. Will Nintendo's heroes be able to prevent terror and chaos from bleeding across to their universes? My first fic. Be brutal.
1. Chapter I: Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do own Super Smash Bros. Melee and all of the characters in it. It cost me 50 dollars and I have the receipt to prove it. However, I do not own the rights of any of these characters. They're the property of their respective creators and Nintendo.

Warning: I haven't played every game included from front to back, so some aspects off the story may be a bit askew. For the purpose of plot the geology and history of certain game worlds has been altered slightly.

Chapter I: Shattered Dreams

Episode 1: Shining Crystal Sword! Kirby's Our Last Hope.

Out in one of the infinite facets of the of Nintendo's multiverse, a system of strangely shaped planets circled around a single star. At the center of one particular planet, Popstar, a brave, round warrior fights to keep his and every other universe safe from imminent doom. Wielding a combination of Ice and Cutter powers, he brandishes his snow crystal sword, his small nubbish arms swinging the icy blade with surprising skill, fighting off an armored swordsman with equal expertise, the nearby Fountain of Dreams casting an ethereal light over their vicious battle. Meanwhile, King Dedede moves steadily towards his goal, the front door of the Shrine of Dreams, a temple built to protect the all important Dream Star. The maniacal grin on Dedede's face was illuminated by the light from the torches attached to the stone pillars lining the pathway leading to the Shrine.

"Hah!" Sparks and shimmering flakes of ice flew as Metaknight's sword intercepted Kirby's attack, Metaknight smirking at Kirby from beneath their connected blades. Kirby drew back his sword and brought it forward again and again, pressing the attack forward, forcing Metaknight to move backwards. Metaknight easily countered every swing, allowing himself to be led by his pink opponent. The constant clanging of their battling blades filled the normally tranquil air of the Fountain of Dreams, Metaknight constantly parrying Kirby's every stab, blocking every slash, while being forced back untill he reached the rim of the fountain.

"Hhhai!" Gripping the hilt with both nubs, Kirby suddenly thrust his sword forward, it's tip aimed at Metaknight's heart, but clanking loudly as it collided with his armor. Metaknight laughed triumphantly, his breastplate undamaged by Kirby's weapon.

"Pathetic, Kirby. Is that all.. you've..." He paused, staring uneasily at the victorious smirk on Kirby's face. Before Metaknight could pull away Kirby leapt upward, pulling his crystal sword up at the same moment. The blade left behind a icy blue trail of sparkling energy, which dug into Metaknight's armor, knocking him off balance. Kirby flipped in mid-air, gaining momentum as he saw his staggering opponent, the ground beneath him, the upside down Shrine of Dreams behind him, the star filled sky above him, then Metaknight again as he brought the blade down with blinding speed and deadly accuracy.

"Final Cutter!" His innocent voice echoed through the peaceful air as the blade ripped into Metaknight's armor, leaving a bright trail of light behind it. A wave of energy immediately followed Kirby's attack, slamming into Metaknight and pushing him backwards into the fountain. Kirby sprung up onto the rim of the fountain and dipped the tip of his sword into the crystal clear water. The rippling liquid instantly solidified, imprisoning Metaknight in shimmering ice, along with Kirby's sword.

Kirby's breath was visible in the chilly air as he let out an exhausted sigh, nodding his head wearily before refocusing his mind. Kirby spun around to face the walkway leading to the Shrine of Dreams, which King Dedede was about half way down already. Inside the shrine rested the legendary Dream Star, capable of granting the wishes of any being that tapped into it's unlimited power. If King Dedede got a hold of it he could reshape reality to fit his desires. The multiverse would be completely at his mercy. Kirby felt the pressure set in as he realized that he was the only one who could keep that from happening. The fate of the multiverse rested on his shoulders. And Kirby didn't even have shoulders...

The adrenaline pumping through his body doubled. Without a second thought, Kirby began running towards Dedede as fast as his feet could carry him.

Mallet in hand, King Dedede moved as fast as he could towards the entrance to the Shrine of Dreams, knowing that by know Kirby must be in pursuit. He moved with impressive speed, considering his size, but unfortunately for him what Kirby lacked in size he made up for in pure speed. The small hero dashed down the stone pathway, catching up in no time. Now playfully keeping pace with King Dedede, Kirby waved at him.

"Hai!" Kirby's face beamed with innocent joy and Dedede's face twisted up with rage, his eyes glaring menacingly at Kirby, sizing him up carefully. Familiar black energy swirled around King Dedede's mallet as he planted his leading foot firmly, spinning his entire body to face Kirby as he lifted his hammer high above his head. Kirby nimbly flipped out of the way just as the weapon crashed into the ground where he was just standing, crushing the stone and sending debris flying. In that brief second Dedede's eyes met with Kirby's. There was a dark energy there, something immensely sinister that was never there before. The look would've sent a chill down Kirby's spine, if he had one.

Dedede pulled his mallet from the ground and wasted no time taking another swing at Kirby, this time horizontally like a baseball bat. Unable to get out of the way in time, Kirby wailed in pain as the hammer collided, the power in the strike easily enough to slam through solid steel. The hit lifted the light hero off his feet and sent him flying into one of the stone pillars that lined the walkway to the shrine. The stone shattered as Kirby's rubbery body bounced off it, pain shooting through his body as he hit the ground with a dull thud. Dedede's power seemed to have greatly improved since the last time Kirby fought with him.

Dedede seemed satisfied, carrying his mallet on his shoulder as he continued to advance towards the Shrine of Dreams. Towards the Dream Star, which would grant Dedede unlimited control over the universe. Kirby fought off the blackness threatening to envelope him, forcing himself to move, ignoring the agonizing pain he could feel all over his small, sphere shaped body. Kirby's small arms trembled as they moved beneath him and struggled to support his weight. Drawing strength from his determination, Kirby recovered and slowly began pushing himself to his feet before he felt his lungs empty, the pillar he damaged toppling over on top of him, pinning him beneath it's weight. Kirby's eyes clouded as they watered up, watching the blurred figure of Dedede slowly shrink into the distance...


	2. Chapter I: Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do own Super Smash Bros. Melee. It cost me 50 dollars and I have the receipt to prove it. However, I do not own the rights of any of these characters. They're the property of their respective creators and Nintendo.

Notes: Usually there would be a bigger gap between episodes, but to get things going, I'm posting the next one early. Think of this as the hour premiere!

Chapter I: Shattered Dreams

Episode 2: Rivalry Rematch! Brutal Duel Between Fierce Warriors.

Kirby stared on helplessly. He'd lost. With every passing second, Dedede got closer and closer to the gilded midnight blue doors of the Shrine of Dreams. His vision began to cloud and blacken. His mind was afloat in an endless ocean, anchored down by pain and anger and fear and confusion, dragging him down into the inky black abyss beneath him. He couldn't think of a way out of this. He couldn't think of a way to keep Dedede from getting his hands on the Dream Star. He couldn't save the universe. He couldn't even save himself.

Blue eyes watered with tears, not for himself. Kirby shed tears for the trillions of lives he was letting down, countless innocents who would be at the mercy of King Dedede's sinister wishes. The pillar pinning him prevented him from wailing and sobbing, all he could do is let out a sorrowful, defeated sigh. As the air escaped his open mouth, the frosty mist of his ice power froze ground beneath his face.

Looking into his own reflection in the iced over ground, Kirby recognized the hope filling his innocent eyes. He exhaled again, ice spreading out all around and beneath him. His flippers pushed, his feet kicked, Kirby writhed and wiggled, slipping out from underneath the stone pillar, the column hitting the ground with an echoing slam as he escaped it's oppressive weight.

"Impossible.." King Dedede slowly spun as the sound reached him, barely able to believe Kirby's determination. His black eyes would've burned a hole through Kirby if he could. Kirby met Dedede's death glare with a cheerful smile, ignoring the pain still buzzing through his small body as he started skating along the ice he created, making more to help him close the distance between him and Dedede.

Calming himself, King Dedede watched him approach. Sparks of dark energy discharged from his mallet as he slowly lifted it above his head. Holding it there, the weapon began to tremble, spitting sparks as more energy was focused into the attack. Kirby advanced fearlessly, ready to dodge if necessary. Nothing would stop him, he was prepared to do whatever it took to prevent Dedede from extending his evil to every conscious mind in creation. Their eyes locked, Dedede's gaze shifting sideways, Kirby's eyes widening in response, realizing the King's true target.

"Hrah!" King Dedede brought the hammer down with tremendous force, black energy exploding on impact, ripping into the ground, tearing apart the stone walkway, rushing towards our round hero with incredible speed.

"Whai!" The force behind the shockwave pushed Kirby off balance as it passed him on his right, forcing his weight onto his left foot. He spun to watch the wave tear apart rock and ice as it continued towards Dedede's intended target: The frozen Fountain of Dreams. The rim around the fountain was reduce to dust. Icy powder and sparkling flakes of frozen water exploded as the attack collided with the solidified fountain. Narrowing his eyes at the cloud of mist surrounding the fountain, Kirby could make out the shadowy figure emerging from it, recognizing the unmistakably irregular blade he wielded.

The figure's flowing cape billowed briefly, then began to transform. Soon the silhouette had a large set of sinister looking wings, which flapped and pushed apart the cloud hiding him, revealing an enraged Metaknight. The stars above them reflected off his armor and sparkled off the particles of ice hovering in the air around him. A thin black mark stood out on his white mask, running right down the center. A scar from Kirby's Final Cutter. He held his sword low at his side, his grip on its hilt tightening as he locked eyes with Kirby. There was a silent agreement between the two. They were ready for battle.

Metaknight beat his leathery wings, his feet leaving the ground as he propelled himself forward. He flew like a missile, aimed at his pink opponent, his sheer speed causing the air behind him to ripple. Shifting direction at the last second, his jagged blade lashed out at Kirby. Flattening himself to the ground, Kirby could feel the chill of the cold blade as it missed him by a hair. Turning towards one of the torch bearing pillars, Metaknight swung his sword again, slicing through the stone as if it were made of paper. Flaring his wings to slow himself, Metaknight spun and kicked over the pillar, then flapped to gain altitude.

"Wah!" Kirby yelped as the column toppled towards him, forcing to cartwheel out of its way. Ashes and cinders scatted across the concrete as the torch it carried hit the ground with it, sparking an idea in Kirby's head. Opened his mouth wide, Kirby inhaled the hot cinders and swallowed, acquiring the Fire ability from them. Metaknight spilled air from his wings, swooping at Kirby like a hawk diving on its prey. Too low to duck under, Kirby jumped instead, hopping onto Metaknight's back as he passed beneath him. The knight howled in pain as his face was forced into the ground, skidding through the scattered embers, abusing the scar down the center of his mask. Twisting his body and turning onto his back, Metaknight knocked Kirby off of him. He got back to his feet quickly as Kirby filled himself with air, flapping his arms and floating higher, untill he was above the pillars lining the long walkway. Metaknight took to the air instantly, his sword aimed straight at the heart of his inflated foe. Deflating suddenly, Kirby spun aside in mid-air, dodging an impaling by inches. Throwing his arms out, Kirby caught the edge of a pillar and pulled himself up onto it. He aimed his blue eyes towards the entrance of the Shrine.

King Dedede just arrived at the huge midnight blue and golden double doors of the Shrine of Dreams. He casually climbed a short set of stairs, staring up in awe at the only thing separating him and the power to fulfill his every dream and desire. Closing his eyes, he began to recite the incantation that would allow him entry.

"Star Light. Star Bright."

Quickly, Kirby hopped to onto the next pillar. Then the next one. Then the one after, untill he was running along them, taking a pillar with each step. Behind him, Metaknight circled in the sky, then spilled air from his wide wings, diving at Kirby's back.

"First Star I See Tonight."

Kirby spun suddenly, belching out a jet of hot flames. Caught off guard, Metaknight flared his wings at the last second, stopping and swerving away. Flying to the opposite side of the pathway, Metaknight landed atop one of those pillars, his wings folding and transforming back into a flowing cape.

"I Wish I May."

Ignoring Metaknight, Kirby continued to advance towards the Shrine. Kirby was all agility and speed, leaping easily from column to column. Metaknight kept pace with Kirby, his long cape flowing, fluttering behind him. Every second, every step, brought them closer to the face of the Shrine. The two rivals glared across at each other, another agreement met between the two combatants, acknowledged with a nod.

"I Wish I Might."

Their every move was simultaneous. Touching the last pillar, turning to face each other, springing into the air, across the space between them.

"Have The Wish."

Metaknight's cape split and spiked to form two wicked wings. Kirby body glowed red, than burst into flames. Their respective powers pushed them forward, propelling each towards the other.

"I Wish Tonight."

The doors of the Shrine parted, glowing energy spilling out, drowning the two colliding combatants in blinding white light. The ring of metal slicing through the air resounded, filling the silence, then echoing off into nothingness as the light began to fade.

The doors of the Shrine slammed shut, giving way to the gentle glow of the dreamy atmosphere. The stars overhead sparkled brighter than ever, reflected in the frozen waters of the fountain. The once peaceful, tranquil landscape was scarred by battle. Kirby and Metaknight stood at the doors of the Shrine, their backs to each other. Smoke and steam swirled in the air around them. A thin, red line appeared on pure, pink flesh. A glowing, red gash appeared on an armored, white mask. Sinking his sword into the ground, Metaknight braced himself on it, the last of his strength dedicated to keeping himself upright. The scar spread, the mask splitting, then shattering, the shards falling away to reveal the blue face behind it. Kirby turned to look into eyes identical to his, a face not unlike his own looking back at him briefly before Metaknight collapsed to the ground. Silently thanking his fallen foe, Kirby claimed Metaknight's sword before climbing the short flight of stairs leading up to the looming, luminescent doors of the Shrine of Dreams.


End file.
